Sonic Squad: Fate of Shadow
by Coleiosis
Summary: Shadow reveals the story about how he was created by Professor Gerald Robotnik. Meanwhile, Bowser meets Dr. Eggman and Black Doom and devise a scheme to use Shadow for their own purpose!


Sonic Squad: Fate of Shadow

Written and edited by Cole Bezotte

**Note: this is an original story written in late 2011. I have edited it to make it more fitting. Enjoy!**

In the dark lair miles and miles away, Bowser was down in the dumps lately because 1) Megaleg still was not put back together, and 2) he asked Dr. E. to come to his lab but he's taking too long. Even Bowser's servant Wario was not feeling so well after rubbing Bowser's reptilian feet.

But then, there was a knock on the door that scared Wario because he and Bowser never had any real company at their lair. Bowser got up from his seat, walked over to the door, and opened it. There was a fat man wearing a red captain-like jacket along with black pants and black tight boots. He was also wearing white gloves and glasses with blue shades. He had a large, brown, wavy mustache on his lips, a pink tipped nose, and some goggles around his bald head. Bowser recognized him as Dr. E.

Bowser pulled a frustrated look on his face and said: "Dr. E., you're late! I should have known you'd be too lazy, you stubborn little scientist!"

But Dr. E. did not care, and instead of backfiring Bowser's quote, he just walked into the room. Wario recognized Dr. E. too, and was so surprised that he said: "Aren't you that great super villain named Julian Ivo Kintobor?" For Julian Ivo Kintobor was the fat man's real name.

"Yes, I am," the man answered with his scratchy-sounding voice. "But I soon changed the last name to Robotnik (by reversing the letters). You can just call me 'Dr. Eggman'."

"Uh, hello! Can we just get to the reason why I called you here?!" said an angry Bowser.

"I'm sorry, but I came to you for a different reason: I am being chased by a villain that you do not know. His name is Black Doom. He is the leader of the alien army called the Black Arms." Dr. Eggman replied. Black Doom is hard to describe, but all I can tell you is the fact that he was a creature that was the color black and wore gold, was bigger than a human, had six fingers with sharp nails on them, and had three eyes with the bigger one in the center that contained all of his powers.

And speaking of Black Doom, he just appeared to be in the room.

"Hello there, villains!" he said with a deep, low, and monstrous voice.

Dr. Eggman saw Black Doom and thought of himself as "done for" because Black Doom was his enemy.

But Black Doom was not bothered. In fact, he just kept talking. "Fear not, good villains. If you all behave, I won't have to do anything nasty. I come in peace, and I am willing to join forces with you to help me destroy the one enemy I have been looking forward to destroy: Shadow the hedgehog."

Bowser did not care a bit about Shadow, but he has either been competing either with him or against him in Olympic Games. "What's so great about him?" he said with boredom.

Black Doom did not hesitate to promise a reward to whoever killed Shadow. Shadow was a black hedgehog who looked almost like Sonic, except the fact that he had a white coat of fur around his neck, had red eyes, two little teeth with sharp tips, and the fur at the back of the head stuck up (with strips of red fur lining down them).

After Bowser thought over it for a while with Dr. Eggman, they finally decided to say, "Yes".

Even Wario decided to do it too (because he had no choice), along with Waluigi (because he was Dr. Eggman's biggest fan), Mouser (an evil French mouse the size of Toad, the mushroom-headed kid), and Triclyde (a three-headed red snake, another reptilian friend). So the quest to finding and killing Shadow the hedgehog was on.

And speaking of Shadow, at the Mario Bros. Plumbing Shop, Shadow dropped by for a visit, showing Sonic and Luigi some of the greatest newspaper front pages he has collected about Dr. Eggman's plans foiled. Everything was going fine until he came to a page that he had accidentally brought with him, a page about something that he was not real proud of. The article was of when he was involved in a battle in the city of Westopolis. There, the Black Arms alien army made damage in the city, while a soldier army called the **G**.**U**.**N**. (**G**uarding **U**nit **N**ations) Federation Forces defended the city. There, Shadow was a great threat to all the people.

This front page put Shadow in an immediate depression, and Luigi got confused because 1) he has not heard of such a city as Westopolis, and 2) he did not know how that article would be in with the ones where Dr. Eggman failed to attempt succeeding his master plan. "Oh man, Shadow. What's the fuss over this?"

Shadow stood up and was ready to tell his story to Luigi, and was ready to say the truth, too.

So here it goes. Over fifty years ago (Dr. Eggman was probably a baby back then), there was an old professor named Gerald Robotnik (Dr. Eggman's grandfather) who looked like Dr. Eggman except he was thinner and had a white mustache. He worked at the space colony, ARK, a giant space station placed above the earth. His lovely granddaughter, Maria Robotnik (Dr. Eggman's cousin), became sick with the disease of NIDS, a disease similar to AIDS. So Gerald started to create an ultimate life form to help cure Maria from the disease.

Gerald finally finished the work and created the life form. It was Shadow! Luckily, Shadow helped cure Maria of the disease and the two became great friends. But later on, Shadow was deemed too dangerous and was claimed to be a threat to mankind. As a result, the G.U.N. forces eliminated everything related to the project, including the staff (except for Gerald). Even Maria, who was like a sister to Shadow, fell victim to this conspiracy. The G.U.N. soldiers shot and killed her!

Gerald grieved about this, so when Shadow escaped, Gerald tried plotting revenge against Earth by trying to destroy the entire planet. But it did not work, thanks to Sonic, Shadow, and the Chaos Emeralds. And yet, the real life-form of Shadow had died, while the one that we focus on now is merely an android copy.

One day, he was standing on the edge of a hill facing the city of Westopolis, trying to find out who he really was. "Shadow the hedgehog. Why does that name haunt me? It's the only thing I can remember. That gruesome image." Shadow said to himself.

But then, red clouds rolled in above the city and the black aliens, the Black Arms, fell in and destroyed nearly everything. Shadow witnessed everything that was happening everything and did not dare to move a muscle. Instead he said: "Look how pathetic they are, I don't have time for these humans."

All of a sudden, he heard a voice that was not familiar to him saying his name. Then, Black Doom appeared to Shadow, but Shadow did not recognize him because he lost all of his memories. "As you can see, the day of reckoning will soon be here. Find the seven Chaos Emeralds and bring them to me as promised." Black Doom said to Shadow and left.

Perplexed by the dark figure, Shadow was left wondering what clues Black Doom would leave him. Then, he had no choice but to follow him. "If he knows who I am, then like it or not I have to believe him. The only way I'm going to get the secrets to my past is to get those Chaos Emeralds." Shadow told himself. Thus, the quest for the Chaos Emeralds was on. He found one in each place he was. And in those places, he even helped a good guy with something, and either Black Doom or Dr. Eggman was doing something bad against that thing.

Finally, Sonic picked Shadow up in a spaceship that was heading for space colony ARK. Shadow finally remembered that ARK was the place where he was created and it was where Maria died. But then, the Black Comet, where the Black Arms travel, zoomed by. So Sonic and Shadow jumped in there and saw how huge of a comet it was where people can actually live. But it was no time to be amused, for Black Doom was in the big room at the end.

So the two hedgehogs traveled through the place, went through obstacles, and fought a lot of Black Aliens. Finally, they made it to where Black Doom was and struck up a fight with him until it was all over. When Black Doom was down, the Chaos Emeralds came to Shadow, and Shadow knew things were a complete success. "Finally! I got all the Chaos Emeralds!"

But it looked like Black Doom was not giving up yet. "You should know, Black Arms will rise again!"

"I'm Shadow the hedgehog. Mark my words Black Doom, these so-called pathetic humans are not my enemies! I made a promise to Maria to protect the earth, and that's what I'm going to do! THIS is who I am!" Shadow protested to Black Doom.

And so, the enemy was defeated, and the two hedgehogs were victorious. But then, Shadow heard another voice call his name. It was the voice of someone familiar: Luigi. But Luigi was not there at the time when the battle was on. Shadow began to feel so drowsy and dizzy. Then, things became clear after ten seconds and Shadow found himself back in the Mario Bros. Plumbing Shop living room. But a battle was happening at the moment. Sonic, Luigi, Amy, and Mario, were battling Bowser, Dr. Eggman, Wario, Waluigi, Mouser, and Triclyde. Shadow had to do something about this, but it was too late because Bowser had already set off a powerful bomb that blew up the living room. The impact of the bomb injured Sonic badly, and when Shadow saw him, he right away felt guilty already. He was not fast enough to save him, so he fled with panic into the nearby woods two blocks away from the city limits. "This is not what I want!" he thought to himself. "I was created to protect, not destroy!"

Luckily, Mario found Sonic, put him into one of his hospital ambulances, and drove off to his hospital. But what about the villains? Well, they were able to hide away while Luigi was getting everybody out of the plumbing shop that was burning down, but he could not find Shadow and he did not know that he ran away. So he had to call the fire brigade to help fix the burning plumbing shop. While the firemen were fixing the problem, Luigi and the rest of the gang headed to Mario's hospital and had to stay there for the night. But Luigi was worried about Shadow and did not want to let him down. "I guess I'll start searching for him in the morning," he said to himself. So he and the others went to sleep.

Outside the plumbing shop, Bowser and the other villains knew that they were going to succeed in their latest plan. Even Black Doom was pleased that Shadow ran scared. So he had to think up something for tomorrow morning.

The next morning Luigi, without any breakfast, woke up early to search for Shadow in the woods, but ten minutes into his search, he did not have any luck finding him yet. Meanwhile, Shadow was sleeping next to a very large log and his stomach growling woke him up. He had to have breakfast sometime.

"SHADOW! SSHHAADDOOWW!" Luigi called out, but there was still no answer.

Suddenly, Black Doom came and attacked Luigi by putting him in an electric field that weakened him. He was going to die in three minutes. But Shadow heard the noise and went over to see what was going on. There, he saw Luigi trapped inside Black Doom's electric field. Shadow did not know what to do since 1) he thought Sonic was dead and was not fast enough to save him, and 2) he felt too weak to fight. But he did not want to let Luigi down, even though he competed against him in the Olympic Games.

So here is what he did. He quickly grabbed a sharp piece of bark and slashed Black Doom's third eye in the center of his face since it contains all of his powers. The powers left Black Doom and they wiped out the electric field. Black Doom had to do a desperate retreat since his powers were gone, so he got into Dr. Eggman's ship and flew away (while the other villains had to run away on foot).

Shadow kneeled to where Luigi was laying unconscious. Now he knew that he was forgiven. Luigi did get up and felt better.

"Luigi, I'm sorry. I was not fast enough to save Sonic and now he's dead." Shadow confessed.

"Dead? Oh, no. He's actually alive and at Mario's hospital with the others. Don't worry, even if you weren't able to save Sonic, you saved me. I think you did fine. Now let's go get some breakfast, shall we?" Luigi responded.

And so, the two apologized to Sonic, and were now known as good friends!

**NEXT TIME: EGGMAN'S FORCES EXPAND!**


End file.
